Harry Potter et les délices de la crème glacée
by Whitetree-Nimloth
Summary: TRADUCTION Harry Potter savait que la vie d'une personne peut être changée à jamais en un seul jour, mais pas que sa vie à lui puisse changer à jamais jusqu'à ce qu'il passe un jour d'été avec Luna Lovegood. Spoilers HBP et DH. Fic pour les romantiques!


**Harry Potter et les délices de la crème glacée**

Auteur: Luckner (**Harry Potter and ice cream delights**)

**Introduction: **Harry Potter savait mieux que quiconque que la vie d'une personne peut être changée à jamais en un seul jour, mais il n'avait pas conscience que sa vie à lui puisse changer à jamais pour le meilleur jusqu'à ce qu'il passe un jour d'été avec Luna Lovegood. Cette histoire commence l'été qui suit la cinquième année d'Harry. Spoilers du Prince et des Reliques. Fic pour les romantiques!!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1: UN TAUREAU NOMME FERDINAND**

Albus Dumbledore, retirant sa tête de sa cheminée, sentait chaque jour de ses cent cinquante ans peser sur lui. S'occuper de temps en temps du seigneur des ténèbres occasionnel était bien assez difficile, mais s'occuper d'un parent outragé était infiniment pire. Et l'appel de cheminette qu'il venait de recevoir était bien l'un des pire dont il avait se souvenir. Le vieil homme soupira profondément et se lassait tomber lourdement derrière son bureau, tendant le bras pour le premier sorbet au citron qu'il allait consommer ce soir. Pour une raison inconnue et étrange le sucre avait un effet calmant sur le vieil homme, et il en avait certainement besoin pour le moment.

La plupart des gens considéraient Xenophilius Lovegood comme un homme bizarre et excentrique, fasciné par d'étranges animaux et des conspirations absurdes; mais peu d'entre eux le décriraient comme impressionnant, voire menaçant. Probablement à cause de son habitude de porter des kimono japonais jaune pétant, ou de son amour de la musique de cithare moldue, mais la plupart des gens le regardaient comme une figure paternelle sans danger et excentrique. Toutefois, Albus Dumbledore pouvait témoigner du fait que Xenophilius Lovegood pouvait être extrêmement intimidant quand il voulait l'être, comme l'avait prouvé son dernier appel de cheminette. Dumbledore savait que Xenophilius aimait beaucoup sa petite fille, et que les paroles de la jeune fille était la Bible pour le père qui l'adorait; ce que le directeur ne savait pas jusqu'à présent, c'était que Harry Potter et Luna Lovegood étaient apparemment devenu des amis très proches.

Xenophilius venait de l'informer que Harry Potter et sa fille avaient échangé un courrier régulier par hiboux depuis le début de l'été, et que le jeune sorcier avait apparemment confié beaucoup plus à Miss Lovegood qu'à ses autres amis. Un grand nombre des choses que Harry avait apparemment dites à la jeune fille, et qu'elle avait raconté à son père, étaient fort peu flatteuse pour le vieux directeur. En y réfléchissant, Albus Dumbledore se demandait si il avait traité la situation aussi mal que Xenophilius l'avait affirmé. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû être plus honnête avec le garçon à un plus jeune âge, peut-être qu'il aurait dû lui confier plus d'informations; mais de toutes façons il croyait toujours qu'il avait fait ce qui était le mieux pour protéger le jeune sorcier.

Mais apparemment le mieux qu'il pouvait offrir n'était pas bien assez, comme Xenophilius lui avait fait part sans aucune ambiguïté. Le père outragé avait exigé que Harry passe le reste de l'été chez lui dans sa maison près de Ottery St. Catchpole dans le Devonshire. Lovegood avait continué en disant que sauf si Harry était immédiatement retiré de l'environnement abusif de Privet Drive, il rendrait les moindre détails de l'affaire publics dans son journal, _Le Chicaneur_. Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas peur de Lord Voldemort, mais il y avait quelque chose dans le ton de Mr. Lovegood qui avait rendu le plus puissant sorcier au monde plutôt appréhensif. Peut-être que c'était sa peur que Lovegood ait finalement raison, et qu'il avait manqué à sa tâche avec le garçon qui lui avait été confié. Pour cette raison ou une autre, Albus Dumbledore avait docilement acquiescé à la proposition de Xenophilius et lui avait donné les cordonnées de la chambre d'Harry à Privet Drive.

Albus Dumbledore avait humblement offert son aide pour renforcer les protections autour de la maison des Lovegood, mais même cette offre sincère avait été brusquement refusée. Xenophilius Lovegood déclara que les protections sous lesquelles se trouvaient sa maison étaient amplement suffisantes pour protéger Harry Potter et n'importe qui d'autre se trouvant sous son toit, et que l'aide de Dumbledore ne serait pas nécessaire. Sa fille irait chercher le garçon immédiatement, et sur ce la conversation se termina abruptement.

Alors que Dumbledore prenait la mesure de combien affreuse cette soirée avait été, il tendit le bras pour deux sorbet citron supplémentaires; jetant en même temps un coup d'œil aux quelques friandises restant dans le bol sur son bureau. Il prit note qu'il fallait qu'il en recommande au matin; avec tout ce qui était en train de se passer il n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'avoir à se passer de cette marchandise vitale. Et puis ses pensées se tournèrent vers le prochain trimestre de cours, et son niveau d'appréhension monta encore plus haut. l'image de Harry Potter et Luna Lovegood ensemble terrifiait énormément le vieil homme. Alors que la plupart considéraient Luna Lovegood comme une excentrique rêveuse, Albus Dumbledore savait la vérité. Il se rendait compte que derrière son apparence rêveuse la jeune fille possédait un esprit très vif et une sagesse unique; cela combiné avec la loyauté sans faille qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère. Avec Harry et Miss Lovegood ensemble contrôler le garçon serait impossible; et un contrôle à ce moment décisif était ce dont Dumbledore avait le plus besoin. Cela ne serait plus un cas du maître dirigeant l'élève, mais plutôt d'une puissante sorcière et un puissant sorcier s'unissant pour prendre leur propres décisions. Dumbledore frissonnait à l'idée de ce que ces deux-là pourraient faire, et avec un profond soupir il se résout à doubler sa commande de bonbons aux citron; certain qu'il allait en avoir besoin.

- o -

Harry Potter fut plus que choqué quand une jeune fille de quinze ans arriva dans sa chambre par portoloin au beau milieu de la nuit; mais étant donné l'habitude qu'avait Luna de faire les choses les plus inattendues cela n'aurait pas vraiment dû le surprendre. Depuis le début de l'été Harry avait écrit à Luna presque tous les jours, sachant qu'elle le supporterait et ne le jugerait jamais; une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas toujours dire de ses autres amis. En fait, il avait rendu sa chouette Hedwige tellement occupée que le fidèle volatile était proche de la révolte; et la chouette de Luna était plus ou moins de la même humeur.

Luna connaissait mieux que quiconque la profonde dépression dans laquelle Harry était tombé après la mort de son parrain, de même que le mauvais traitement permanent auquel il était sujet chez lui. Elle avait convaincu son père qu'il fallait agir immédiatement, et avait suggéré qu'Harry passe le reste de l'été dans leur maison près d'Ottery St. Catchpole. Leur conversation avait été suivie immédiatement d'un appel de cheminette de la part d'un Xenophilius Lovegood en colère à Albus Dumbledore; et immédiatement après Luna était apparue dans la chambre d'Harry. Le fait qu'il soit passé minuit, et que Harry ne soit habillé que de son pantalon de pyjama, ne semblait pas la déranger d'un poil. Harry, cependant, remettait sérieusement en question sa santé mentale et se demandait si l'entièreté de la scène n'était pas une sorte d'étrange rêve d'adolescent.

Après avoir accepté le fait que sa visiteuse intempestive était réelle, et pas seulement le produit d'hormones hyperactives, Harry se pencha sur sa peur suivante. Si jamais sa tante et son oncle découvraient une adolescente dans sa chambre ils allaient sûrement le tuer, probablement selon une méthode qui inclurait beaucoup de douleur et autant de sermons moralisateurs. Bien que son cousin Dudley trouverait certainement la chose très amusante, Harry doutait beaucoup d'être du même avis. Mais même avec la très distincte possibilité que son oncle réduirait ses os en poussière pour les éparpiller sur les roses de sa tante, Harry était extrêmement heureux de voir son amie. Ces dernières semaines l'estime du garçon pour son amie excentrique n'avait fait que monter; elle semblait être la seule personne capable de l'aider à vivre avec tous les problèmes de sa vie. Luna semblait pouvoir le comprendre mieux que quiconque, et il trouvait sa compagnie très réconfortante.

Après avoir parlé un certain temps le garçon finit par se relaxer et s'endormit sur l'épaule de Luna, et elle le borda précautionneusement dans son lit. Luna pour sa part elle se roula dans une couverture sur le sol pour attendre le matin et la confrontation très anticipée avec son oncle et sa tante; confrontation pour laquelle elle gardait toute son énergie. Elle pouvait accepter les mauvais traitement que d'autres lui faisaient subir avec un détachement rêveur, mais elle n'autoriserait personne à faire mal à un de ses amis. Elle pouvait compter le nombre de ses vrais amis sur une seule main, deux doigt en fait; et Harry comptait certainement parmi ceux-ci. Elle n'appréciait pas Harry de manière romantique, elle en était plutôt sûre, mais il était quelqu'un en qui elle avait confiance et de qui elle se souciait beaucoup; et elle n'était pas prête à laisser son horrible famille lui faire du mal. Ginny avait laissé entendre que les sentiments de Luna seraient en fait peut-être différent ; mais Luna rationalisait cet argument en se disant que Ginny était juste dans cette tranche d'âge où une fille voit tout d'un point de vue romantique. 'Non, pas du tout romantique,' Luna pensait alors que le sommeil commençait à l'envahir, et elle réorienta ses pensées sur les vilains sorts qu'elle utiliserait si nécessaire sur la famille d'Harry.

Après un départ surprenant par sa facilité, dans lequel aucun sort ne s'avéra nécessaire, Harry et Luna usèrent un portoloin qui le mena de Privet Drive à un grand champ herbeux entouré d'une forêt d'anciens chênes. Bien que Harry sache que les Weasleys n'habitaient pas très loin, le paysage entourant le maison des Lovegoods était fort différent des pâturages et pommeraies qui bordaient la propriété des Weasleys.

La maison se trouvait au centre d'un pré d'herbe du cru et de fleurs sauvages, et semblait aussi excentrique que ses propriétaires. La structure semblait très ancienne et son apparence laissait supposer des nombreuses additions au cours de l'histoire, chaque addition usant des matériaux différents. Le partie la plus ancienne du bâtiment était construite de lourds blocs de pierre taillés soigneusement et mis en place serré les uns contre les autres, dans le style d'un ancien château fort normand. Le deuxième étage, qui paraissait être une addition plus récente, était construit à partir de briques faites à la main et de lourdes poutres en chêne; ce qui lui donnait une apparence très Tudor. Le toit de chaume qui couronnait le tout était typique de ce qui se faisait pendant la période élisabéthaine de l'histoire anglaise. Plus que tout autre chose la vieille maison avait l'apparence d'un plutôt large champignon qui penchait légèrement d'un côté, et Harry était certain que la magie n'avait pas un petit rôle pour maintenir la maison debout.

Comme si ce mélange incroyablement extravagant de matériaux et de styles n'étaient pas assez pour gagner à la maison le titre d'étrangeté architecturale; elle possédait une autre caractéristique tout à fait unique qui lui garantissait ce titre. Le bâtiment comprenait des fenêtres littéralement sur toutes les surfaces disponibles, de toutes les formes et tailles imaginables, à partir du sol jusqu'au extrémités du toit de chaume. Harry se disait que les bâtisseurs avaient dû vouloir le plus de contact possible avec le monde extérieur, et pour cette raison avaient employé le plus de verre possible.

Mais même avec ces excentricités Harry se prit tout de suite à aimer la vielle maison accueillante et amicale; elle ne possédait rien de la conformité maladive des maisons de Privet Drive auxquelles il était habitué. Il doutait très fort qu'il existât une autre maison semblable dans le monde entier, et il était clair que les gens qui y habitaient ne se souciaient pas de ce que les autres pourraient bien penser d'eux. C'était un changement assez rafraîchissant après avoir vécu dans la maison de sa famille, où tout était expressément en place pour impressionner les autres.

Pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent son arrivée, Harry devint encore plus à l'aise dans la vieille maison et le sentiment amical et accueillant qu'elle lui transférait. A l'aube le soleil rentrait dans les fenêtres orientées à l'est, portant avec lui toute l'énergie positive d'une nouveau jour tout frais. Et lors du coucher du soleil la maison était enveloppée d'une lumière dorée qui colorait les anciens panneaux de chêne d'une belle couleur de miel, et amenait la journée à une conclusion agréable et paisible.

Néanmoins, bien qu'il apprécie énormément la maison Luna s'arrangeait pour que le jeune adolescent passe le majorité de chaque journée dehors avec elle, couché sur l'herbe douce du pré ou à se promener sur les sentiers ombragés de la sombre forêt. Au fur et à mesure que sa confiance en son amie grandissait, Harry se retrouva en train de partager des confidences qu'il n'avait jamais pensé avouer à un autre être humain; il y avait quelque chose dans le bois des Lovegoods qui encourageait à de telles confidences. Il fut surpris de la facilité qu'il y avait à parler à Luna de choses qu'il avait considéré jusqu'alors très privées et personnelles, et elle répondait avec sympathie, compréhension et soutien.

- o -

Le troisième jours du séjour de Harry dans Les Prairies, car c'était ainsi que Luna avait nommé sa maison, la jeune fille suggéra qu'ils aillent tout les deux faire une promenade jusqu'à Ottery St Catchpole. Ron et Ginny avait souvent parlé de ce petit village rural, et Harry pensait que cela pourrait être chouette de le finalement le voir. C'était une journée chaude avec une légère brise, et il pensa que ce serait parfait pour une marche tranquille.

Ils partirent directement après le petit déjeuner. Luna portait une robe d'été ancienne en mousseline et Harry son pantalon d'uniforme et la seule chemise convenable qu'il possédait. Ils suivirent l'étroit sentier qui menait à travers la praire et jusqu'à la ligne d'arbres verts qui marquaient le début de la forêt. Le vent était chaud et soufflait gentiment sur leurs visages, et les herbes sauvages se penchaient et tournoyaient autour d'eux comme les courants d'une mer paisible. Les deux amis marchaient ensemble dans un silence confortable, ni l'un ni l'autre ne ressentant le besoin de se faire la conversation. D'autres seraient mal à l'aise face au silence, mais pour Harry et Luna il semblait leur rendre un sentiment de paix partagée.

Dans la forêt le sentier était illuminé par les rayons dorés du soleil passant à travers la voûte feuillue au-dessus de leurs têtes, contrastants vivement avec la clarté du pré qu'ils venaient de quitter. Cette forêt était différente de celle de Poudlard, et était remplie d'une végétation luxuriante composée de fougères, de mousses et de fleurs sauvages. Le sol de la forêt de Poudlard avait toujours donné l'impression à Harry d'être stérile, sans vie et plutôt sinistre. Mais la quantité de vie dans la forêt de Luna était presque incroyable, avec de nouvelles merveilles attendant d'être découvertes à chaque tournant.

Alors qu'ils marchaient le long du chemin il venait à l'esprit du jeune adolescent combien ces derniers jours avaient été agréables, et il réalisa que la fille marchant à ses côté à cet instant en était la raison principale. Bien que certaines personnes aurait trouvé la personnalité non conventionnelle de Luna dérangeante, Harry trouvait qu'elle créait pour lui un sentiment de paix et de sérénité. Elle l'acceptait juste comme il était, pas comme le héros du monde sorcier ou l' « Élu », mais simplement comme son ami. Et de cette acceptation il lui était immensément reconnaissant.

Comme le chemin s'enfonçait plus profondément dans les bois il commençait à descendre dans une vallée peu profonde creusée par une rivière, et tournait dans la direction de la mer. La majeure partie du Devonshire est composé de rondes collines basses utilisées comme terrains de pâturage et comme vergers; mais la forêt dans ce coin du comté était sauvage et dense, comme l'entièreté du pays devait avoir été avant que l'homme n'arrive et ne coupe les arbres pour faire de la place pour ses moutons et son bétail.

Après une heure de marche les deux adolescents émergèrent de la forêt et, après avoir grimpé sur les restes d'un mur de pierre écroulé, avancèrent sur un étroit chemin de graviers. Ici, la campagne semblait à Harry plus familière, avec de verts pâturages et des pommeraies, et de loin il eut sa première vision du petit village de Ottery St. Catchpole.

Tout en marchant Harry lançait discrètement un regard occasionnel sur son amie, et se demandait comment il allait mettre en mots la question qu'il voulait très fort lui demander. Après toute l'aide et le soutien qu'il avait reçu de Luna ces derniers mois, Harry la considérait à présent comme l'une de ses amies les plus proches, au même niveau que Ron et Hermione. Alors que dans le passé il lui avait suffit d'accepter Luna et ses croyances étranges sans vraiment les comprendre; il voulait maintenant vraiment savoir ce qui faisait d'elle la personne unique qu'elle était.

"Heu… je peux te demander quelque chose, Luna?" demanda-t-il très hésitant.

"Bien sûr, Harry." répondit-elle avec un sourire rêveur.

"Hem… tu es capable d'accepter beaucoup de chose que d'autre ne peuvent pas. Comment… heu, comment peux-tu…" La question d'Harry se finit dans un silence, car la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire était de mettre ses croyances en question, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Luna s'arrêta et se tourna pour le regarder avec attention, même s'il était toujours, mal à l'aise, en train de regarder ses pieds. Elle pouvait voir que son désir de le comprendre était sincère, et donc décida de l'aider un peu. "Tu veux savoir comment je peux croire à tant de choses que les autres ne croient pas; c'est bien ça?"

"Heu.. ouais," il répondit gêné, tout en tentant un regard dans ses yeux brillants gris argent.

"Pour une partie j'ai simplement foi en leur existence, jusqu'à ce que je puisse me le prouver, dans un sens comme dans l'autre. Mais la plupart du temps je crois à ces choses parce que j'ai découvert que c'était la vérité," dit-elle simplement. Voyant son visage rempli de confusion elle essaya de lui expliquer. "Les gens ne voient vraiment que ce qu'ils s'attendent à voir, et croient vrai ce que les autres leur disent. Pense à la façon dont tu as grandi, Harry. Les moldus ne voient pas la magie, donc ils ne croient pas qu'elle existe; mais nous savons qu'elle existe. Avant que tu ne viennes à Poudlard, croyais-tu qu'il existait des gens qui volaient sur des balais?"

"Non…non, je n'y croyais pas," répondit Harry, la lumière commençant à se faire dans son esprit.

"La plupart des gens croient seulement en ce qu'ils peuvent voir, ou comme Hermione ce qu'il lisent dans les livres; mais j'essaye de découvrir les choses qui ne sont pas dans les livres," expliqua-t-elle patiemment.

Alors qu'ils recommençaient tout les deux à avancer doucement, Luna vit un champ broussailleux qui lui était familier et lui donnait l'occasion parfaite de prouver ce qu'elle venait de dire. Le mur de pierre qui l'entoura avait souffert de longues années de négligences, et les pierres s'étaient écroulées à plusieurs endroits. "Laisse-moi te montrer quelque chose, Harry," dit-elle en prenant sa main et le menant à travers l'un des trous et dans les herbes qui leur venaient jusqu'à la taille. Elle le mena en haut d'un étroit chemin de poussière vers une pile de rochers au fond du champ, tout en lui souriant mystérieusement.

"Que vois-tu, Harry?" demanda Luna, montrant la totalité de l'espace d'un mouvement ample.

Le premier instinct d'Harry était de lui répondre qu'il ne voyait que les traces d'un mauvais fermier, mais il lui vint à l'esprit qu'elle devait avoir une raison pour lui poser cette question, et il étudia le paysage avec plus d'attention. "Je vois ce qui semble être un champ abandonné," répondit-il prudemment.

"Et là haut," demanda Luna, pointant du doigt le tas de pierres au fond du champ.

"Cela semble être une pile de rochers," déclara Harry qui se sentait plus qu'un peu bête avec toute cette affaire.

"Exactement, Harry. C'est ce que cela 'semble' être. C'est ce que la plupart des gens verraient. mais maintenant viens voir de plus près." Et elle le mena le long de l'étroit sentier vers la pile de pierres. "Maintenant regarde de nouveau Harry, plus attentivement." Et pendant qu'il regardait les pierres elle s'assit sur un petit rocher gris à côté du reste de la pile.

Cette fois-ci Harry scruta la pile de pierre plus attentivement; essayant de comprendre ce que Luna voulait qu'il voie. C'étaient la même sorte de pierre grise de rivière que l'on pouvait trouver dans la plupart des comtés du sud de l'Angleterre, et qui avaient été pendant des siècle un matériau standard pour les construction des cottages et fermes et murs de pierre. Les pierres sur le dessus de la pile formaient un ensemble branlant de tailles et formes toutes différentes mais celles sur le sol semblaient plus organisées, presque comme si cela avait été fait exprès. Et alors cela le frappa comme un Cognard en liberté: cela avait été planifié et avait sûrement été il y a longtemps les fondations d'une construction de quelque sorte qu'elle soit.

"Qu'était cet endroit?" demanda le garçon dans sa surprise.

Luna lui sourit avec fierté; elle savait qu'il allait le deviner. "Il y a un milliers d'années c'était l'un des plus solides donjons saxons de la région. Les Normands l'on détruit pendant leur invasion pour qu'on ne l'utilise pas contre eux. Il est resté comme ça pendant des siècles, les passant ne pensant jamais qu'il s'agit de quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'un tas de pierres. Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être," dit-elle d'un air entendu.

Avant que Harry n'ait pu prononcer un seul mot Luna sorti de sa poche un petit sac de toile, comme les jeunes femme de cette partie du pays ont l'habitude d'en porter. Au début l'attention d'Harry était fixée sur les restes de l'ancienne construction qu'il venait de découvrir, mais comme Luna continuait à déplier son sac qui atteignait une taille de plus en plus grande elle attirait de nouveau son attention. Alors que le sac atteignait une taille qui ne pouvait être qualifiée que d'énorme, le coffre magique que le faux Maugrey avait utilisé pendant sa quatrième année revint à la mémoire d'Harry; et il sut que le sac de Luna devait lui aussi être enchanté. Finalement elle arriva à la poche voulue et en sortit une petit loupe, qu'elle passa alors à Harry.

"Maintenant regarde ceci," dit-elle en montrant le sol sous leur pieds. Harry regarda vers le bas et vit une ligne de fourmis courant depuis le champs, entre leurs pieds, dans un petit trou entre les pierres grises les plus basses. Son premier instinct fut de ne pas les considérer comme très importantes, mais l'instant d'après il hésita. Il regarda de plus près ce ruisseau de vie ininterrompu avec la loupe, et ce qu'il vit le choqua complètement. Sous le pouvoir de la loupe ce qu'il pensait être des fourmis étaient en réalité maintenant un ruisseau de minuscules créatures bleues ressemblant vaguement à des fées. Et elles ne rampaient pas du tout sur le sol, mais en fait volaient légèrement au-dessus de celui-ci grâce à de minuscules ailes translucides.

"Qu'est-ce?" demanda Harry, émerveillé.

"On les appelle des Lutins Farfadets, et la plupart des livres affirment qu'ils n'existent pas." déclara Luna avec de une joie évidente.

Harry regardait toujours à travers la loupe, et les minuscules lutins semblaient tout aussi intéressés par lui qu'il l'était par eux. Une bosse s'était développée dans leur ligne de vol, car plusieurs des petites créatures s'étaient arrêtées et commençaient à voler sur place directement en-dessous de la loupe; apparemment déterminées à examiner l'énorme œil vert qui les fixait de haut. Décidant finalement que l'énorme créature n'avait aucune intention maléfique, les lutins retournèrent à leur mouvement bien organisé.

Harry levait le regard vers Luna avec l'étonnement le plus complet, et il savait qu'elle avait raison. Hermione et le reste de l'école rejetteraient rapidement ces créatures comme un autre exemple des fantaisies de Luna, mais voilà, elles existaient. Et si ces minuscules lutins existaient, pourquoi pas les Crumple Horned Snorkacks **1** et toutes les autres créatures auxquelles Luna croyait?

"Le monde est plein de choses merveilleuses, Harry; mais la plupart des gens ne les voient jamais. Il faut y regarder de très près pour apercevoir la vérité, et parfois il faut juste croire sans voir," dit Luna prudemment.

Ce fut à ce moment que Harry réalisa que si Hermione était la sorcière la plus intelligente de Poudlard, Luna en était sûrement la plus sage.

"Depuis combien de temps ont-elles été ici?" demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

"On ne peut pas savoir, mais cette colonie existe sans doute depuis des siècles. Mon arrière grand-mère les a découvertes quand elle était une petite fille, et elle a convaincu son père d'acheter le champ afin de les protéger. Son père lui a donné le terrain et elle l'a transmis à sa fille, qui l'a transmis à la sienne, et maintenant c'est le mien. Et si jamais j'ai des enfants je le leur transmettrais," dit Luna, alors qu'une légère note de tristesse envahissait doucement sa voix.

"Comment ça, 'si jamais'; ne veux tu pas avoir ta propre famille un jour?" demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

"Je sais que tout le monde pense que je suis folle, et je me rends bien compte que je ne suis pas très jolie," dit-elle sur un ton de résignation triste.

Harry sentit la colère l'envahir; il avait petit à petit réalisé que Luna était quelqu'un de très spécial, et qu'elle ait des doutes sur elle-même était tout simplement hors de question. "Je ne crois pas que tu es folle, et je ne l'ai jamais cru; et je pense que tu es très jolie," Harry déclara avec une audace née de sa colère, et puis il rougit légèrement de ses propres mots.

Ils retournèrent vers la route en silence, tout deux essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire pour mettre fin à la gêne qu'ils ressentaient.

"Tu sais, ces farfadets sont vraiment tout à fait uniques," commença Luna maladroitement.

"Ah bon, comment ça?" demanda Harry, reconnaissant à Luna d'avoir trouvé un moyen de changer le sujet.

"Et bien, toutes les créatures vivantes ont besoin de certains minéraux pour pouvoir vivre; les Lutins Farfadets sont les seules créatures connues de la science qui peuvent prendre leur énergie de l'or, et ils doivent vivre à proximité de celui-ci."

"Tu veux dire qu'il y a de l'or enterré ici?" s'exclama Harry.

"Et oui, les lutins ne seraient pas là si il n'y en avait pas. A l'époque de l'invasions normande beaucoup de familles saxonnes ont enterré leurs trésors pour qu'il ne soit pas saisis, et une partie n'a jamais été récupérée par après. Les lutins construisent leurs colonies autour de caches au trésor perdues, mais si le trésor est retrouvé et enlevé les lutins mourront; c'est pourquoi il en reste si peu," dit-elle tristement.

Comme ils marchaient de nouveau sur le chemin de gravier Harry se rendit compte que Luna lui faisait confiance pour le survie de ces minuscules créatures, et ils se promit de ne jamais rien dire à personne au sujet des lutins ou de leur trésor.

"J'espère que personne ne les découvrira jamais," dit Harry inquiet en regardant l'innocente pile de pierre derrière lui. Il avait entendu parlé de chasseurs de trésors moldus et de comment ils détruisaient souvent des sites non protégés dans leur chasse au trésor. "Tu n'as pas peur que quelqu'un se contente d'entrer et commence à faire des fouilles?"

"Non, le sort de protection **2 **ne les laissera pas faire," répondit Luna avec désinvolture.

"Il y a une protection sur ce champ?" demanda Harry, surpris.

"Et oui, en fait c'est mon grand-père qui les a mis en place. Toute personne non invitée qui essaye d'entrer dans ce champ ressent un besoin irrésistible de rentrer chez lui et de manger de la tarte aux pommes et de la crème glacée."

"De la tarte aux pommes et de la crème glacée?" s'exclama Harry avec bonne humeur.

"Oui, mon grand-père adorait ça, alors il a pensé que ce serait chouette de le rajouter aux sorts."

Harry y réfléchit un instant et se sentit presque sûr qu'il aurait apprécié le grand-père de Luna. "Alors, est-ce que tu aimes la tarte et la glace?" demanda-t-il en faisant le timide.

"Tu le sauras ce soir; c'est ce que nous aurons comme dessert," répondit Luna avec un large sourire.

Il continuèrent en silence, mais c'était de nouveau le silence agréable et confortable qu'ils avaient ressenti plus tôt, et après quelques minutes Harry sentit la petite man chaude de Luna se glisser dans la sienne. Il appréciait la sensation, et il serra gentiment sa main sur la sienne pour le lui dire. Puis il sourit et pensa en silence: 'Cet été va être génial.'

Après quelques minutes Luna commença à boiter légèrement, et elle s'assit sur l'ancien mur qui bordait le chemin. Le côté du mur face au chemin était haut d'un mètre seulement, tandis que le côté qui faisait face à un vaste pâturage creux penchait un peu plus.

"Je dois m'arrêter une minute, j'ai un caillou dans ma chaussure," dit elle en enlevant sa chaussure. Harry s'assit sur le mur à côté d'elle pendant qu'elle tapait le talon de sa chaussure sur la pierre grise, lissée par des années de pluie et de vent. Un coup d'œil dans le champ lui révéla la présence d'un taureau fort hirsute qui broutait paisiblement à plus ou moins cent mètre de là. Tout cela était plutôt idyllique, et Harry aimait cette échappée merveilleuse à la campagne.

Il regarda son amie alors qu'elle faisait ses lacets et se dit qu'elle était vraiment plutôt jolie, dans un genre rustique qui lui était propre. Ses longs cheveux blond sable **3 **caressaient gentiment son dos et ses épaules, descendant presque jusqu'à sa taille, et ses yeux gris argent semblaient particulièrement brillants dans la lumière matinale du soleil. D'une certaine manière Luna lui rappelait un gentil fantôme d'un âge depuis longtemps révolu qui ne pouvait simplement pas s'intégrer au monde moderne. Elle était simple, sincère et naturelle d'une autre manière que les autres filles; et Harry se retrouva à penser à combien attirante elle était. Il se secoua la tête pour se sortir dans sa rêverie, comme pour chasser les émotions étranges qu'il ressentait. C'était Luna, elle était son amie et il l'aimait beaucoup, mais pas de cette manière. Alors qu'il jetait de nouveau un coup d'œil dans le champ, il fut surpris de voir que le taureau était déjà beaucoup plus près, et avançait vers eux avec un air déterminé dans les yeux.

"Oh, Luna… Je crois qu'on devrais…" Mais avant que Harry ne puisse finir sa phrase le taureau avait commencé à charger, droit vers eux.

"Luna!" hurla Harry, en sautant au bas du mur dans le fossé à côté de la route, tombant juste au même instant qu'un vieux camion branlant qui roulait lentement vers le dessus de la colline. Le conducteur fit sonner son klaxon et Harry, prit par surprise entre deux menaces éventuelles, se retrouva sur son derrière dans le fossé plein d'herbe. Harry resta assis les yeux fermement fermés, essayant reprendre son souffle et de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Alors que le garçon reprenait ses esprit, il devint conscient du son d'un fou rire incontrôlé venant de l'autre côté du mur de pierre. Il rouvrit ses yeux précautionneusement et nota que le camion, le taureau et Luna n'étaient visible nulle part; mais il entendait toujours le rire hystérique. Harry se leva sur ses jambes tremblantes et s'élança vers le mur, priant intérieurement pour que le taureau n'ait pas fait mal à Luna. La vision qui l'accueillit de l'autre côté laissa le garçon complètement sans voix. Luna était couchée sur le dos dans l'herbe haute, prise d'un vrai fou rire, le taureau couché placidement dans l'herbe à côté d'elle. Elle leva les yeux sur Harry, ses yeux plein de rire, et recommença à rire encore plus fort.

Bien qu'il vienne d'avoir une expérience digne d'un arrêt cardiaque, Harry sentit un sourire poindre irrésistiblement sur son visage, et il se mit à rire lui aussi. Une fois que le rire de Luna se fut calmé, le sourire d'Harry devint narquois.

"Un de tes amis?" demanda-t-il, tout en regardant, méfiant, le taureau.

Elle rit doucement, sur un ton qui semblait bien musical à Harry. "Un vieil ami, en fait," dit Luna, caressant doucement le dos hirsute du taureau. "Harry je te présente Ferdinand, et Ferdinand voici mon ami Harry." Le taureau leva la tête et fit à Harry un grognement amical, et puis recommença à manger son déjeuner herbeux.

Il vint soudainement à l'esprit de Harry que Luna avait probablement manigancé cette rencontre surprise avec l'intimidant, bien qu'amical, taureau. "Y a-t-il d'autre amis animaux auxquels il faut que je fasse attention?" demanda-t-il narquoisement.

"J'ai encore beaucoup d'amis animaliers, mais tu n'as plus à t'en faire pour aucun d'eux," répondit-elle avec un sourire; mais il y avait une toute petite touche de tristesse derrière ces quelques mots. Il réalisa que ce qu'elle ne disait pas était que bien qu'elle ait de nombreux amis parmi les animaux, elle en avait très peu parmi les humains. Harry ne comprenait tout simplement pas pourquoi tellement de gens prenaient plaisir à tourmenter la sympathique et tranquille jeune fille; mais il avait déjà résolu de faire en sorte que cette année soit différente pour son amie. Il était déterminé à faire tout ce qui était nécessaire pour être sûr que cette année soit bonne pour Luna, et si quelques Serdaigles devaient souffrir pour cela, et bien ils l'avaient bien mérité.

Se forçant à sourire, Harry grimpa de l'autre côté du bas mur de pierre et descendit dans le pâturage pour s'asseoir précautionneusement à côté du grand animal. "Et bien je suppose que je devrais faire connaissance," dit-il courageusement, en posant un main prudente sur le large dos hirsute de l'animal.

Un sourire lumineux apparu immédiatement sur le visage de Luna, pendant qu'elle se déplaçait de l'autre côté de l'animal pour lui gratter le front. "Les taureaux sont vraiment des créatures plutôt incomprises, tu sais," dit-elle avec sincérité. "Ils ne sont pas vraiment agressifs si les gens n'essayent pas de les rendre agressifs. Ferdinand et moi sommes amis depuis que j'ai sept ans."

Harry ne pouvait certainement pas discuter cette déclaration en voyant le grand animal s'assoupir dans un sommeil paisible dans les hautes herbes entre eux deux. Il ne savait lui-même que trop comment c'était d'être incompris, et en regardant son amie Harry savait qu'elle aussi connaissait la solitude de cette condition.

Pour alléger l'humeur légèrement triste qu'il ressentait, il mit un sourire sur son visage. "Et bien je pense que nous devrions lancer un club pour les gens…" et puis jetant un coup d'œil sur le large animal il ajouta "et les animaux qui sont incompris. Nous pouvons en être les trois membres fondateurs."

Luna laissa échapper un petit rire. "Tu peux compter sur moi," dit-elle avec un rire musical.

Ils restèrent tout deux dans le pâturage pour une demi-heure supplémentaire, profitant de la chaleur du soleil et de l'agréable compagnie. Et quand il fut finalement l'heure de repartir, Harry donna à Ferdinand une caresse amicale sur la tête et suivit Luna qui grimpait au-dessus du muret de pierre.

Pendant qu'ils poursuivaient leur promenade vers le village Harry ressentit un respect nouveau pour son amie. Il avait appris deux choses importantes sur Luna. Elle était bien plus sage que les gens le pensaient et elle avait un sens de l'humour tout simplement machiavélique. Alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil sur elle il réalisa que Luna était bien plus que ce que son apparence laissait imaginer, et il attendait plutôt impatiemment la prochaine révélation. Il ne devra pas attendre longtemps pour le découvrir.

* * *

**Notes d****e Traduction: **

**1 je ne ****retrouve pas la traduction appropriée, veuillez m'en excuser.**

**2 'ward' en anglais. Ce verbe se nominalise facilement en anglais dans ce contexte, mais c'est moins évident en français. D'où, 'sort de protection'.**

**3 'sandy blond hair' …**

* * *


End file.
